Eclipse of the Moon
by lillyankh
Summary: Eclipse loves Raenef. Raenef loves Eclipse. But it takes a new arrival and a family secret for them to realise it... This is better than it sounds, honest! Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo gentle readers, and welcome to my FIRST EVER FANFIC! Well it isn't actually my first it's just the first one I've uploaded and –

ANKH: STOP BABBLING AND GET ON WITH IT!

LILLY: Don't be so mean gives Ankh a cookie Please do continue.

ANKH: COOKIE!

Hmm, yes, anyway… this is my Demon Diary fic and unfortunately I have only read the first three books so some of my story might be out of context so please let me know if it is. And I might as well make it an AU fic cos I screw with so much it isn't the same! Also, I have never uploaded a fic before so if somehing goes wrong let me know!

I would now like to **warn you** that this fiction **contains shounen ai** and may **possibly contain yaoi** later on. If you do not know, that is **boy/boy, boys fancying boys, boys making out with boys **etc. if you do not like this, leave now and do not flame me for you have been given a warning.

Disclaimer 

LILLY: We, the authors of this fanfiction, do not own Demon Diary or any of its characters. If we did, this would happen in the books and we wouldn't have to use a fan site to put it up. We do, however, own this fanfic and the original characters within. If you wish to use any of this story or characters in something else please let us know and we should give you permission.

ANKH: AND IF YOU DO NOT ASK YOU SHALL FEEL MY RATH MWAHAHAHA

LILLY: gives ankh another (tranquilised) cookie Let's just get on with the story, shall we?

Ok then. This is set a few days after Krayon leaves, but as I haven't read that book yet I just improvised.

It was a sunny morning and, as usual, Eclipse was tutoring Raenef in the garden, but the sun was distracting Raenef even more than his attractive tutor. Raenef had been in love with Eclipse for a long time, but had tried to hide his feelings as well as he could. He had no idea what would happen if Eclipse found out. Even if he did feel the same way, which Raenef highly doubted, the higher Demon Lords would probably frown on a Demon Lord and his tutor getting together, let alone if they were both male! So Raenef tried to ignore his feelings and act normal, although sometimes he would slip up . . .

"Master Raenef, are you even listening to me?" Eclipse asked, annoyed.

Raenef's head jerked up as he came out of his thoughts. "Hmm? Of course I was!"

Eclipse eyed him sceptically. "Then what did I just say?"

Raenef racked his brain. He had been listening, only he was more listening to Eclipse's voice than what he was actually saying. "Umm, you were telling me how to parry with a sword?"

"THAT WAS OVER TWENTY MINUTES AGO! IF YOU DON'T PAY ATTENTION YOU WILL NEVER LEARN!"

Raenef quailed at the rage of his tutor. Boy, when Eclipse got angry, he really got angry. Seeing how much he was scaring Raenef, Eclipse calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, sire. But you must understand that what I am teaching you may one day save your life. So if you would please actually listen to what I am saying I shall continue."

"But the sword just breaks on my head. Do I really need to know this?" Raenef wondered.

Eclipse sighed. His charge could be remarkably simple at times, although he could also be cute, and even – no. Eclipse could not let himself think in that way. If Raenef ever found out, he could fire his tutor and get a new one, and Eclipse didn't think he could stand being away from Raenef. So he made do with the time he had. It was hard not to get mad, though. If Raenef would just listen, maybe he would understand Eclipse was only trying to help him.

"In the 'Attributes of a Demon Lord' text, it clearly states that a Demon Lord must be prepared to fight in any situation with any weapon in case they are caught in a battle with no magic. If you are stabbed in the heart, the sword will not break. I can teach you to block such attacks and fight back as well." Eclipse explained.

That convinced Raenef. He did not want some kid with a sword to gut him – ooh the mental images! – so he paid attention. Eclipse taught him how to parry, sideswipe attacks and counter-attack. By mid-afternoon Raenef had mastered them all.

"Well done, sire," Eclipse congratulated. "You are doing well. We shall continue this tomorrow."

"Ok Eclipse. I'm gonna find Erutis, see if I can beat her!"

Raenef went inside and headed to Erutis's room. He was halfway there when the floor under his feet began to glow.

"Eclipse! Something's happening!"

Eclipse ran into the room and looked at the portal forming on the floor. "A Demon is coming," he told Raenef.

"Do we know who?" Raenef asked. He didn't particularly want another Krayon.

But Eclipse didn't answer. He simply stared, shocked and amazed, at the symbols forming on the floor. "What?" he said to himself. "She isn't!"

There was a flash of green light and a woman appeared. Eclipse immediately ran up to her and they embraced. "What are you doing here?" he asked incredulously when they pulled apart.

The woman smiled and replied, "I was lonely. Thought I'd give you a visit and see how you're doing with your new charge."

Raenef felt his heart sink as he watched the pair. Was this girl Eclipse's lover? Even his wife? Whoever she was, she certainly wasn't just a friend, judging by how happy Eclipse had been to see her. He hardly ever smiled, yet when this woman arrived he had beamed widely and ran to hug her. They had probably grown up in the same town and fell in love. Her hair was the same colour as Eclipse's, so they must have come from similar regions. Even her eyes were similar to his.

As Raenef speculated, Eclipse turned to him.

"Raenef? This is my sister, Luna."

Heehee silly Raenef! We all know Eclipse only has eyes for him! So, what did you think, everyone?

LILLY: Yes, please review. We would appreciate it.

ANKH: REVIEW OR DIE!

Yes, and it might be wise to give Ankh a cookie, too!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome one and all to chapter two of my Demon Diary fic. I do hope you enjoy it. Ankh has calmed down a lot thanks to all the cookies you guys gave her!

ANKH: OOH, I ATE TOO MANY COOKIES

LILLY: Serves you right for trying to take over the world!

Aaanyway, moving on…

Warning: This fiction contains shounen ai – this means it has boy fancying boy, boy kissing boy etc. If you do not like this leave now and don't flame me as you have been warned. This chapter also contains the teensiest hint at girl/girl but its so tiny its barely worth mentioning.

Disclaimer: Lilly would you do the honours?

LILLY: We do not own Demon Diary, if we did this would be in the books. We do own Luna though.

Thanks Lilly, now on with the story.

-x-

Raenef looked at Luna, then Eclipse, and immediately felt very stupid. Now as he looked there was a definite similarity between them. Although Luna was a bit shorter and younger-looking than Eclipse, her features were obviously more feminine, she had the same stance and face shape as her brother. But her eyes – they were the most intense purple Raenef had ever seen. They had a piercing quality – as if Luna were looking straight into him. Raenef felt like she was gazing in to his soul. It was almost . . . unnerving. Raenef had to try twice before he managed to talk to her.

"H-hello. I'm Raenef 5th. Nice to meet you."

He held out his hand, but she didn't take it. Instead, she bowed low to the ground and said, "It is an honour, my lord." She stood up and asked, a little less formally, "I trust my brother is teaching and treating you well?"

"Oh, yes! He's . . . wonderful! You should be proud to be his sister!" he gushed. Under Luna's intense stare, he found it hard to keep his guard up and said things he wouldn't normally say. Luna seemed to give him a strange look, and then turned to her brother.

"Is it alright if I stay for a few days? I know its short notice, but I haven't seen you in decades!"

Decades? So Luna, like Eclipse, was much older than she seemed. Either that or she was exaggerating.

"Of course you can!" Eclipse replied. "Raenef is staying in your old room but the large guestroom is still free. I'll take you there."

But Erutis and Chris had small rooms and the large one supposed to be was for storage! Sure, there hadn't been anything stored in it at the time, and Eclipse didn't like giving luxuries to 'the raccoon and the monkey', as he had so wittingly dubbed them, but still, Raenef didn't think he'd lie to them.

"I did live here for a while, Eclipse. I do know my way around." Luna pointed out.

But Eclipse insisted on taking her to her room. They probably had a lot to catch up on, Raenef thought. Still, as they walked down the long stone corridor away from him, he couldn't help but feel jealous. Since Luna had arrived, Eclipse had barely spared him a glance. Although he and Luna hadn't seen each other for a long time, to be fair.

Something in the way Luna had looked at Raenef had made him think. She really did seem able to look right into him. It was like she couldn't see him on the outside, just looked inside him and saw his true feelings. He thought she must know how he felt about her brother. But she seemed friendly enough. Maybe she wouldn't mention it? Either way there was nothing Raenef could do about it except maybe tell Eclipse before she did, and he didn't really think he had the courage. Sighing, he gave up and went to find Erutis.

-x-

He found her sitting on the balcony talking to Chris. They looked up as he approached. "Hey guys," he called. "Can I practise my fighting with you, Erutis? Eclipse has been training me up."

Erutis grinned. She loved a challenge. "Sure thing. You know the rules: head and chest, two points, arms and legs one point. No magic. First to ten wins. Chris, can you keep score?"

Chris nodded as Erutis tossed Raenef a wooden training sword. She stood, waiting, her own sword by her side. "You get first hit. Go on, try and get me."

Raenef ran up to her, feinted a blow to her head and managed to hit her stomach. "Ha! Got you! Hey, have you guys seen the new girl?" he asked them.

"Nope," Erutis replied, raining blows down on Raenef that he could barely block.

"I did see someone walking down another corridor with Eclipse," Chris said. "Was that her? I didn't get a good look at her, but she had long loose black hair and a long beige dress on. Who is she?"

"She's – ow! – Eclipse's sister," Raenef told him, while Erutis slipped past his defences and hit his arms and legs. "Her name's – ow! – Luna. She's going to be staying here for – ow! – a few days. OW!"

Erutis put down her sword. "I win!" she declared. "You should pay more attention, Raenef. You started off good then just got too easily distracted. Maybe next time."

Raenef pouted at her. "I was talking! My guard slipped."

"So don't talk. I'm going for a wander. Anyone coming with?"

Chris shook his head. "I'll stay out here for a bit."

"Me too," Raenef added. "Maybe later?"

"Suit yourselves," Erutis said, walking off.

As Raenef watched her walk away, he had an idea. Perhaps Chris could help him decide whether he could tell Eclipse his feelings or not. Raenef shuffled a bit then turned to Chris. "Hey, have you, err, that is, can I, um... Chris?"

Chris turned to look blandly at him. "Yeah?"

"Have you, um, ever like, sorta, liked someone you shouldn't?" Raenef's cheeks flushed crimson as he asked the question.

Chris looked at Raenef and completely misunderstood the way he was looking at him and shuffling, and began to slowly edge away. "Um, no…"

Oblivious to Chris' reaction, Raenef continued. "I mean, like, is it ok to tell them? Or should I keep quiet?"

Chris continued subtly moving away from Raenef. "I think you should keep quiet. Chances are they don't feel the same."

Raenef seemed to deflate at that comment. "Oh. Ok then. Thanks Chris," he said, slowly walking off.

-x-

Erutis was strolling around the castle looking for the new girl Raenef had mentioned. It would be good to have another female in the place – even if it was only for a few days. Although, if she was Eclipse's sister, she might not react well to Erutis and Chris staying there.

As Erutis passed one of the storage rooms, she heard a sound that told her someone was inside it. She looked in and saw someone who could only have been Eclipse's sister – her name had already evaded Erutis' memory – folding clothes on a bed that Erutis was sure hadn't been there before. She couldn't tell where the clothes had come from either, as the girl didn't seem to have any bags. Maybe they'd already been here.

As Erutis watched, the girl carefully arranged her clothes beside her bed, stopped, cocked her head, and turned to face her. Erutis couldn't help but gasp at her beauty. "Don't bother sneaking up on me. I know you're there and I could kill you right now if I wanted. Identify yourself."

"No, you don't understand. I'm Erutis, I –"

The girl's face contorted with rage, and Erutis couldn't help but think that she looked even more beautiful when she was angry. "That is a knight's name. You have come to kill the Demon Lord!"

"No! I swear, I didn't –"

Erutis was cut off as the girl began to strangle her. She tried desperately to break free but it was no use – the girls grip was far too strong. As she looked, gasping for breath, into the face of what she now considered her murderer, she saw that even though the girl's features were filled with anger, her eyes were cold and empty. The eyes of a killer.

That was Erutis' last thought as she succumbed to the blackness…

-x-

So what do you think? Is Luna evil? Will she tell Eclipse about Raenef? Please review!

ANKH: GIVE ME MORE COOKIES!

Ah yes, please review and give cookies.

© Lillyankh


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, gentle readers, here is Chapter Three of my story. It's a bit shorter than the others cos I thought it had a good place to end.

LILLY: I would like to take this opportunity to thank angstluvver and ruby101 for reading this through and checking all the mistakes and helping us with a few ideas. I would also like to thank randomunicorn and crystalhart for encouraging us to write more.

ANKH: AND THE COOKIES AND MUFFINS WERE VERY NICE

Yes, they have calmed her down a lot – thanks!

**Disclaimer and warning: **see previous chapters.

On with the story!

-x-

Raenef mooched along the corridor, looking at his feet and thinking about what Chris had said. Sure, Raenef had known it was unlikely Eclipse would have feelings for him, but hearing it from someone else made it worse somehow.

He heard Erutis talking to someone. She sounded scared.

"No! I swear, I didn't-"

He got worried when her voice stopped. What had happened to her? Quickly, he ran to where she must have been, and was shocked as he saw Luna choking the life from her.

"Luna, stop! She's my page!" he called.

Horrified, Luna dropped Erutis, who fell to the floor, coughed, and inhaled a shaky breath. At least she was still alive.

Luna went into a full bow, forehead on the floor. "Please Lord, forgive me. I had no idea. I thought she was here to kill you. You must understand, I was only trying to protect you!" She was clearly distraught and sounded on the brink of tears.

Raenef went to Erutis and made sure she was ok. When he saw she was, he turned to Luna. "It's ok. You didn't know."

Erutis glared at him, nursing her neck, then sighed and looked at Luna, who was still bowing on the floor. "Yeah, just don't do it again."

Luna got up but kept her head down as a mark of respect. "Is there anyone else who lives here that I should know about? I don't want to end up killing one of your servants or friends," she said, smiling weakly.

"Oh yeah, there's Chris," Raenef told her. "He's about my height, with short black hair and three earrings in his left ear."

Luna shook her head. "Descriptions aren't helpful with me. It would be better if I met him."

Raenef nodded and teleported to the balcony where Chris was still sitting.

-x-

Chris was contemplating what Raenef had said. He didn't hear the young demon lord approach, and jumped about six feet in the air when Raenef tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ah! Raenef! What do you want?" he asked, trying to avoid bodily contact with him.

"You gotta come meet the new girl. C'mon, I'll teleport you."

"No, it's ok. I'll meet her later," Chris replied.

"But you gotta come meet her now," Raenef insisted. "She needs to know who lives here so she doesn't accidentally kill you." At Chris' confused look, Raenef explained what had happened. Chris actually had to stop himself from saying 'kill the demon scum'.

"Ok," Chris said, standing up. "I'll go meet her. But I think I'll walk – teleporting makes me feel sick."

Raenef nodded and teleported off.

-x-

On the way to meet Luna, Eclipse pulled Chris to one side.

"What?" Chris demanded, annoyed. Eclipse had crumpled his shirt!

"Don't tell Luna you're a Cleric," Eclipse told him. "She hates them more than you hate Demons. She'd kill you if she knew."

Chris' eyes widened. "Whoa, she really hates Clerics. Why does she hate them so much?"

Eclipse looked at him. "Why do you hate Demons?" he asked rhetorically. Smirking, he walked off, leaving Chris perplexed. Why _did_ he hate Demons? Even more confused and slightly crumpled, he walked off to meet Luna.

-x-

Haha, what do you think? See, Luna isn't that evil!

ANKH: UNLIKE ME MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

LILLY: Oh dear not again…

Oh well sugar seems to abate her. Now Chris has to meet Luna – will he fancy her too? And why does Luna hate Clerics? All this and more in the next chapters of Eclipse of the Moon!

LILLY: That was cheesy.

Hey I've always wanted to do a soap ending!

LOL r+r please.

© Lillyankh


End file.
